


Christmas One-Shots

by zephyrcat3



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Movies, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Comfort, First Christmas, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Might as well make this a wingfic cos Phi-Phi has wings in this story, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Original Character(s), Plantbending, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowboarding, Snowed In, Stars, Ugly Sweaters, Vampires, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, Wingfic, Yep we got heats now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: My first One-shot book for the holidays! Woo!
Relationships: Emile Mclandreville/Bronwyn Dyxon, Garrett[Breaking Dawn 2]/Rycroft, Lotus Birchwood/Katsuki Bakugo, Ned (Pushing Daisies)/Rycroft Philostrate, Sage Mclandreville/Bronsli Dyxon, Solaris Birchwood/Marco Bakugo, Tourmaline Larou/Vignette Stonemoss





	Christmas One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rycroft and the others get snowed into the pie-hole for the day and find out what to do until it lets up.

The day was bright, new and very snowy in the Cour de Row and Philo was the first to notice as he woke up to grab a nice cup of hot chocolate to keep him warm. He noticed that the windows were all white and he could barely see anything from the outside of it. Curious to know how much it snowed outside, he grabbed his keys and silently crept from Ned's apartment to sneak downstairs to see all the windows and doors completely whited out from the snow. When he tried opening the door, it wouldn't budge because of the snow. He snuck back up to Ned's apartment to see Ned now awake and just now noticing the frozen rain covering the windows.

"Oh, you're awake," He yawned.

"I woke up earlier. It looks like a whiteout outside," He replied, sitting on his bed to turn on the weather.

"Today's weather calls for powerful snowstorms all around the area along with whiteouts and snow-ins. Weather advises everyone to stay inside and warm up until it blows over," The weatherman said.

"Looks like we're stayin' up here for the day," Ned commented.

"Heh, right. Might as well get comfy. We're gonna be here for a while," Philo yawned in reply, turning the heat on the thermostat and snuggling up under the sheets to keep warm.

"What are we gonna do now that we're snowed in?" Ned asked.

"What do you usually do during a snow-in?" Philo replied.

"I usually like to bake cookies and watch Christmas movies all day but I don't know if we should bake in here," He replied.

"Why not?" The fae asked.

"Carbon Monoxide could kill you in under ten minutes and I'm not gonna risk it," The pie-maker replied.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You have an electric stove and I'm sure it won't cause any problems," He assured, grabbing the cookie dough from the fridge and putting some on a cookie sheet before placing it in the oven. "And besides, it'll keep us warm as well."

"Shouldn't we crack the window a bit? Just to be on the safe side," Ned suggested.

"It'll let in some of the cold air,"


End file.
